The Amnesiac Hero
by Gotenks779
Summary: Waking up with a new mind that she has never heard of before, Mara Blackwell searches for answers after she wakes up on a Crashing Space Vessel with no memory. How will our hero find the true story behind his amnesia while saving the galaxy from a warring threat!
1. The Amnesiac Hero

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Dasu woke up suddenly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"There were explosions outside his quarters, blaster fire hitting living beings. It was as if the ship was falling apart./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Sitting up roughly in his nightclothes he looked around and was shocked as the door suddenly opened. "Hey you! Recruit, Get up." "Who… are…. you" said Dasu who was still drowsy from being in bed over 20 hours. "I'm Anders Hoffman, an engineer who works in the ship below, The Endar Spire is under attack we need to find Viva! Dasu took no hesitation, being a Scout not a Soldier who had just been recruited into the Galactic Alliance, he had little training, but he had enough. He knew well who Viva was, a Strong-Willed young tech-expert who traveled the galaxy with her skills as a watchwoman and warrior. Quickly putting on his gear he broke down the door of his bedroom, taking no time to open it with a swift kick which bent the lock. He never liked battle especially when it came to him, The F*ck-Ups were bad enough but he always wondered if he was on the right side. Anders was a pretty good help and always served as backup, Dasu liked him. I mean seriously he smashed through a wall with just a punch, and that's a 24 inch titanium wall. he made his way to the bridge after seeing a Jedi that had accompanied Viva being combusted by a tank explosion with his own two eyes. The squad of F*ck-Up Soldiers were easy to get by but there was a problem, Viva wasn't on the bridge. Theo had never met Viva in his life, He relied on Anders to do everything that he didn't know/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Anders broke down a couple doors until an Elephant-Bottom Warrior with a Double-Bladed Red Saber charged at him with an aggressive stance. "I can buy you the time to escape Dasu! But if you don't it's not my problem, as for me I'm going to die so I hope you don't mind if I do!" Theo was shocked at Anders accepting death so easily, but he had no time to think about that now. He made his way to the starboard section as he stealthily took out a F*ck Up Security Enforcer with his Short Sword and overloaded the ventilation to fail the ship, that would kill all the Sith in the next room however along with nearly half the ship. But who cares he thought to himself, The whole ship will blow up within 20 seconds anyway. He opened the next door to find a man in standard clothing, dirt brown hair, a large portion of stubble around his mouth, and long bangs that nearly descended to his eyes. Hurry! The ship is overloading! Someone hacked into the ventilation." Dasu knew that he did that but there was no time to explain" "How am I sure I can trust you?" Dasu asked curiously "I'm a soldier with the Galactic Alliance, like you now come on there is only one escape pod left. We can make our way to the Planet Taris a couple hundred thousand clicks below". Leaving no spare time to waste Dasu jumped into the escape pod quickly before his companion did. The descent was quick as if the whole world around him was shaking. Then there was light, and then there was /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"If you guys want Anders to come back please tell me. It was pretty fun adding on to him./p


	2. The Unknown Vision

**Flashback Starts Here**

Viva POV

"You're time has come, Theo!"

Viva clashed against the Dark Lord with full aggression, her Lightsaber gleaming in the darkness of the chamber. _beep, beep_ , She heard the sound immediately and was curious, being only nineteen of course she had a lot to learn, but she definitely knew wha—She was cut off by an explosion that rocked the bridge. The power came back on and she saw Theo still in his crimson mask lying on the floor. _A bomb_ she thought, But she hadn't noticed that the triplex windows had shattered and the vacuum of space pulled against her, using the force to barely keep her heart operating, A woman's eyes pierced into hers who was on a neighbouring* ship, Shee had muddy yellow eyes like a dreary sun barely making its way through the clouds. She was 2 meters tall and war a scarlet jumpsuit along with a cape that had the symbol of the Frozen Pizza army, "another pawn of Theo's I presume". thought Viva, but she lost her train of that after she noticed that the woman's jaw was made of bronze as if she had lost it in battle. Viva had no idea who that person was but she knew, that Metal-Jaw was just as bad as Theo

*I am Canadian so haters gonna hate with my love for the letter u

 **Flashback Ends Here**

Dasu POV

Dasu woke up to peaceful music spreading through his ears and the sound of muffled speeders soaring through the air. He got up quickly after opening his eyes he could barely make out the face of the person sitting on the foot of his bed but his first reaction was…

"HOLY SH*T IT'S THE BED INTRUDER GET AWAY FROM ME R*PIST!"

The man held him down slowly, "Hold on there, I'm not the bed intruder. My name is Arlo Harink, I was with you on the escape pod, do you remember?

"Just a few bits and flashes, I had a strange dream. Like a vision or something, there was this girl on a bridge of starship in heated battle.

Arlo sighed "Well you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple days now, We're in an abandoned apartment on the planet Taris, you took a bump to the head when our escape pod crashed. We managed to flee the scene before the F*ck-Ups arrived,"

"The F*ck-Ups?" Dasu pondered curiously

"I'll tell you everything you need to know" pointed out Arlo."Taris is under F*ck-Up control, The F*ck-Ups started out as a group of terrorists but they have grown to be a ruthless empire conquering Star Systems, they are lead by Queen Sylvia, she is actually responsible for naming her organization the F*ck-Ups, but that's probably only because she is mentally insane. "I heard rumours that Viva's escape pod crashed into the Undercity, that place is a festering slime-pit crawling with beggars and outcasts. Best to be cautious if we end up going down there. But we still have to watch out for the F*ck-Ups, It is obvious that Sylvia is a heartless tyrant just like Theo was when he ran the organization called the Frozen-Pizzas which was more stable until he was slain and Sylvia took over.

Dasu thought as if something was coming back to him, he knew about Sylvia and Theo, and their history! It was as if a memory came back to him. Maybe if I wait a while my whole true memory could come back.

"So Arlo, I'd like to know some more about you"

"Me? Well I've been a Starpilot for the Galactic Alliance for about 20 years now and I don't like to brag, okay maybe I do but I think I have a pretty good reputation from my point of view. But Sylvia's fleet bombed my home planet Telos IV and I lost all my family, I just feel like I failed them somehow, I'm not really the person you should talk to about this. I'm more used to taking action.

Dasu understood considering Arlo's reaction, he grabbed the Vibration Cell that he picked up from a Jedi Corpse on the Endar Spire and implanted it into the hilt of his Prototype Vibroblade as it shimmered and had more options thanks to the upgrade. "Do you need a weapon Arlo?"

Arlo smiled in response "No worries, I like ranged attack better, he said as he pointed to his dual pistols."

Dasu grinned in agreement "Whatever you say! C'mon now, I want to scout the planet a bit.

Dasu and Arlo then paced their feet to the door into the apartment complex, unknown about their true journey ahead.


	3. The Blue Voldemort

Arlo POV

"All right you alien scum! Get up against The Wall!"

Arlo watched as the F*ck-Up Soldier carried his Assassin Rifle and pointed it straight at an innocent Blue-Voldemort who muttered in fear "A squad of F*ck-Up Soldiers already came yesterday and found nothing, why do you keep bothering us?"

The Enraged officer drained his blaster of plasma into the citizen's heart, "That's what happens when you ignore me! NOW YOU! UP AGAINST THE WALL!" He shouted in anger he was about to shoot after the victim stood still until he caught notice of Dasu and his presences "What's this? Humans hiding out with the Blue-Voldemorts? They're Galactic Alliance Fugitives! KILL THEM!"

The droids attacked which Carth disabled quickly with many shots to the reactor while Dasu stabbed his way through the soldier.

The Blue-Voldemort muttered in fear "Poor Ixgil, he never should have talked to that F*ck-Up, Don't worry about the bodies my good friend he said as he smiled at Arlo, I'll move them to make it look like they were killed at my nudist uncle's place, That way I'll never have to see his lavender shaded scrotum again one the Fuck-Ups arrest him.

Dasu fled the scene while Arlo was distracted. _He's probably just confused_ he thought. I wouldn't trust someone random on a random planet either.

Dasu attempted to open the door but it wouldn't budge, _That's weird_ Carth pondered, they hadn't locked it. Dasu then rammed an awl into the lock which shattered open the door when he realized it wasn't their apartment at all.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!" The woman said, she was middle aged perhaps Fifty-One and had her messy brown hair tied back in an old style Ponytail. She wore Belsavisian robes suggesting she was probably from Belsavis and stuck here because of the quarantine like they were.

Someone had to apologize so Arlo took full advantage of that. "Sorry about my friend Miss… er…. "Michelle" she answered slightly paranoid, Arlo continued "Why are you locked up in your apartment like this?

"I was mugged by Garka and his pawns who demanded seventeen tubs of caviar, when I said I had none and told him to kindly get the crap out of my home, he told his friends to attack me so I had to give him a nasty scar with my Vibroblade. I thought I could redeem myself but it was too late, He had already gone to the lower city and made Shiko put a bounty on my left buttock." Arlo stifled a laugh at the closing of the sentence, Why the left one he thought, Wait I'm Thirty-Eight I should stop laughing.

"Maybe I could help you" said Dasu out of the blue

The girl sighed, "Maybe you could but I doubt it would work, Garka is used to getting what he wants, but I still hope you can talk some sense into him.


End file.
